


Lemons in my bed room

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Loud slapping sounds could be heard outside New Kid’s room. Those who are close to them wouldn't know what to make of the sound. However a lucky individual decided to drop a visit.Though who, we have no idea.SMUT, Gender neutral. Meaning no gender new kid. :)





	Lemons in my bed room

Loud slapping sounds could be heard outside New Kid’s room. Those who are close to them wouldn't know what to make of the sound. However a lucky individual decided to drop a visit into Douchebag’s home.

 

* * *

 

Soft muffled moaning could be heard as someone thrust themselves into Douchebag. Seeing their hands white knuckled, gripping tightly on the wooden bedframe.

 

“My- Mysterion, just little further.” 

 

Douchebag gasped when Mysterion slammed a little rougher into them. As he continuously thrust his hips into New kid, all there could be heard was gasping, muffled moaning, and panting. 

 

Mysterion knew what to do to make New kid stay right there. Having his gloved hand rake into their hair, his grip tighten roughly, yanking their head back. Mysterion growled match his words with each thrust. 

 

“Don't cum until I tell you too.” 

 

New kid, didn't say anything but nodded their head, moaning and panting with each brutal preparation, hit that sweet spot within them. They struggled keeping their order, but it didn't last until Mysterion finally came.

 

When his breathing slowed down for a second, New kid whimpered however didn't move an inch. Making sure they did not disobey any orders.

 

Mysterion smiled seeing how flushed they were. Shaking off his gloved hands, he sneak their way around New kids waist, giving a good squeeze, they shuddered. Mysterion began biting them as their legs shook underneath. With each bite, it only brought Douchebag closer to the edge. 

 

Bring his face close to their ear, he whispered with lust and adore. Whispering compliments and sweet nothings, but told them to let go. 

 

They harshly shook underneath Mysterion's body, arms uncontrollably unsteady. Forcing Mysterion to catch them. 

 

“Its okay, I got you. I got you, Douchebag.” whispering as Douchebag laid limp in his arms. Both covered in sweat and cum. Pulling himself out, he cleaned them both with the best of his ability having to hold himself and Douchebag upright. 

 

He was honestly glad that they agreed for this. As Mysterion laid New kid down, he changed out of his uniform, laying next to them. Seeing their eyes, it spoke of warmth. Love. Adore. Compassion. 

 

So much more. Softly kissing their nose and flushed lips, Kenny could feel their heart slowing down in a calming pace.

 

“Love you Kenny.” 

 

It was so soft that he didn't catch it, seeing them sleep peacefully, it tugged a smile on his face.


End file.
